Aventus Aretino
Aventus Aretino is a character in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He resides in Windhelm, in the home of his deceased parents. He practices the Black Sacrament, hoping to contact the Dark Brotherhood. Background Aventis lost his mother at a young age (the fate of his father is unknown). Since he had no one else to care for him, Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak sent him to Riften to live at the Honorhall Orphanage. At the orphanage, he grew a strong hatred for Grelod the Kind, the headmistress (who, despite her name, was extremely cruel to him and the other children). Aventus fled from the orphanage and returned to the now-deserted house in the middle of Windhelm, where he lived with his mother when she was alive. When the Dragonborn encounters him, he is attempting to contact the Dark Brotherhood by performing The Black Sacrament. Interactions In the absence of a Listener, the Dark Brotherhood hears about The Black Sacrament through local rumors. Rumors that Aventus is performing the Black Sacrament have spread across Skyrim. Hearing of the deed from an innkeeper (or other sources), the Dragonborn may choose to answer the call. Confusing him or her with a Dark Brotherhood member (it is not possible to dissuade him), Aventus will send the Dragonborn to kill Grelod the Kind. If the Dragonborn chooses to do so, Aventus will rewards him/her with a family heirloom. Despite claiming to miss his friends at Honorhall, Aventus stays in his same location for the rest of the game. The killing of Grelod gains the attention of Dark Brotherhood leader, Astrid, who wants the Dragonborn to compensate for the contract stolen from them. Quotes *"When I grow up, I'm gonna be an Assassin, that way I can help lots of children, Just like you!" *"Really, I mean, I knew the Dark Brotherhood was good... just not that good! You killed the old hag before I even asked!" *"I'll go back to the Orphanage in a while. I'll give them time to, you know... clean up the mess." *"Sweet mother, sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." *"You came to visit! So much better now that Grelod's gone, thanks to you!" (This one only appears if you spawn another Aretino in the orphanage) Quests *Innocence Lost Bugs Aventus will not return to the Honorhall Orphanage, it is not known if he was scripted to do so or not. To solve this problem on the PC you'll have to delete Aventus and place a carbon copy of him inside the Honorhall Orphanage. To do this approach Aventus inside his home, open the console and type:' prid 1b121', press enter, then write in the console: markfordelete and quicksave your game. Next, quickload your game and Aventus should be gone. Now go to Riften and enter the Honorhall Orphanage. Inside the orphanage, move to the children's sleeping room and open the console one more time. Type: 'player.placeatme 14132, '''in the center of the room. This will add a carbon copy of Aventus with the same relationship rank as the original Aventus inside the orphanage. When talked to, he'll speak his intended scripted lines, commenting on how he desires to become an assassin so that he may help children just like you. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Children Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters